stuboy_pivboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan Comeaux
Jordan Comeaux is an animator, director, screenwriter, filmmaker, writer, voice actor and graphic artist based in Cedar Rapids, Iowa. He has animated and written several shorts and films including the first and second seasons of Stu-Boy & Piv-Boy, where he voices the character Piv-Boy and other characters. He currently attends Kirkwood Community College and works as a paid animator. Outside of Stu-Boy & Piv-Boy, his most notable projects are probably EPIK Adventures, A Stupid Animation, Side of Minecraft, and Buddy and Pivots, which was created with his friend and collaborator Austin Johnson. Comeaux and Johnson also created the short Tom Hardy's House of Bane, one of the two's most popular projects. He also writes, directs, and acts in his own live-action movies. One of his biggest achievements includes being the winner of the Tournament of Flash Artists in 2014 on AlbinoBlackSheep. Comeaux has also gotten several daily awards on Newgrounds, receiving first place for his work on The Kelpie, Night Mare, and 1 Minute Meals. Night Mare, an animated music video for the band Nuclear Bubblewrap,'' also won the Review Crew's Pick of the Week Award. Background Jordan Comeaux lives in Cedar Rapids, but is from Lake Charles, Louisiana. He is attending Kirkwood Community College as a Graphic Arts Major. He works mostly from home. With Austin Johnson, the duo go back to early 2011, having made their own brief animated series Buddy and Pivots, and animating shorts written between him and Johnson. Comeaux mostly aniamtes while Johnson writes. Comeaux didn't start animating until 2009 when he was only 13. Animating the stupidest cartoons he could think of with stick figures. It wasn't until 2010 when he started producing full colored animations and mini series. He's created multiple animated series known as ''EPIK Adventures, A Stupid Animation, Buddy and Pivots and many other attempts. In 2013 he started producing a full length web series known as Stu-Boy & Piv-Boy. The series is still airing to this day. He doesn't only animate, but he voice acts and writes for the series as well. Comeaux has been voice acting ever since he started animating, voicing in friends works, his own works, and paid gigs. In 2014 he took his voice acting more professionally, building a homemade recording studio in his basement. In late 2013, the two formed a small production group known as Cardiac Mama, where the two work mostly from the comfort of their own home. It attaches to every animation, film, comic the two make. The first major project attached to Cardiac Mama was Stu-Boy & Piv-Boy Season 2. Dan Hall also joined the two for the writing portion of Stu-Boy & Piv-Boy Season 2. Jordan directs, writes, animates, and voice most of Season 2. As for live action shorts, Comeaux doesn't really make much of them. Before he was a full time animator, he made live action shorts with his friend Aaron Eaglin. They were nothing impressive, just silly videos to make over the weekend with a friend. As of recently he has made How To Build A Puppet, a tutorial on how to build a hand made puppet. He plans on doing more live action films in the future. Filmography Music Videos * (2010) - McSuey ''(Chop Suey by System of a Down Toxcicity 2001) * (2011) - ''Hell (Hell by Streetlight Manifesto 99 Songs of Revolution 2010) * (2012) - Baby ''(Baby by Stephen Lynch The Craig Machine 2005) * (2013) - ''CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP ''(CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP by Smashy Claw My Almost Me 2013) * (2014) - ''Night Mare ''(Night Mare by Nuclear Bubble Wrap Psycho Delicacy 2013) * (2014) - ''My Almost Me ''(My Almost Me by Smashy Claw My Almost Me 2013) * (2015) - ''The Agenda ''(The Agenda by Nuclear Bubble Wrap Psycho Delicacy 2013) Tournaments/Competitions * (2012) - TOFA: '''Lost' ** ZOMBIES, How to YOLO * (2013) - TOFA: Lost ** Stu-Boy & Piv-Boy Episode 1, Stu-Boy & Piv-Boy Episode 3 * (2014) - NATA: Lost ** Delivery, Point of Viewers * (2014) - TOFA: Won ** 1 Minute Meals, E-200, Monkey See Monkey Do Over, Sweet Relief Awards and honors